naruto:warrior of the light
by alucard the crimson fucker
Summary: What if the uchiha clan where a side clan of the uzumaki? What if kushina uzumkai had the sharingan? What if Naruto had it too? What if the shinigami took and interest into Naruto's life? This is what would happen
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The warrior of light

Chapter outline

Chapter 1, prologue:

A.N. FIRST FIC CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ACCEPTED AND WELCOMED FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED.

DISCLAIMER WILL ONLY BE SAID ONCE. I DON'T OWN NARUTO BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOT AND ANY OC I USE.

Get back here demon shouts a villager.

You killed my wife and unborn child you monster shouts another

"What have never done anything to you people" says Naruto through his sobbing

Naruto then gets all sorts of items thrown at him from books to kunai and even the kitchen sink then one anbu agent shows up.

The anbu are going to finish what the fourth started shouts the ringleader of the mob.

The anbu approaches Naruto with his tanto drawn and proceeds to stab Naruto through the hart a total of 20 times before leaving the blade in the wound to stop it from healing and walks away leaving Naruto to get stabbed and hit more by the villagers.

After five more minutes they leave him in the ally way to die.

Naruto sees a large being in front of him who draws a large knife out of thin air and proceeds to slash at him trying to sever the link between his body and his soul.

Who are you! Naruto shouts

I have many names death, pale rider, the grim reaper these are just a small number of what I have been called but would know me as the shinigami says the now named shinigami.

But I'm not dead why are you here says naruto

I have heard so many souls say that only to die before finishing their sentence. Says the shinigami

Well I'm different from them I wont die untill I become hokage. Naruto adamantly replies.

Again I have heard countless souls say the same but all have died soon after saying it. says the shinigami.

yeh well I wont. Because my name is Naruto uzumaki and I made a promise of a life time to take the hat from the third hokage believe it. And your just a sad old man who has no power over me! Shouts naruto

The shinigami laughs at this and says who said I am a man? Then proceeds to teleport both herself and Naruto to the court of kami.

Kami-sama I have a peculiar case this soul says the shinigami

What is it says kami

The shinigami informs kami of what has happened between her and Naruto and how he did the impossible and avoided her blade multiple times.

Naruto do you know how rare these event is says kami

No kami-sama says naruto

An event like this has never happened before. Do you know who your parents are and what you hold inside you? Says kami

No I don't know how rare this event is or who my parents are or what I hold inside me.

Well Naruto you mother and farther are kushina uzumaki and Minato namikaze aka the yellow flash of konoha and the fourth hokage. Both powerful people kushina uzumaki had a dojutsu named the sharingan as the uchiha clan are a branch of the uzumaki clan. You also hold the nine tailed demon fox kyuubi in you but you are not the fox. Now I have a offer for you. How would you like to be an extension of the shinigami's will on earth as she cant directly interfere with human affairs you will be the first human shinigami and will be given targets by both my self and the shinigami who you will need to hunt Dow and kill if you accept then you will be trained by both of us for ten years. Says kami

I accept says Naruto.

Then here is your training plan for the next ten years

1st year physical and mental training to build speed, strength, stamina, endurance and intelligence.

2nd year jujitsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, kinjutsu and fuinjutsu training

3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th year assassination, sneak skills, torture and interrogation.

7th, 8th and 9th year trap building, hunting, tracking and other basic skills.

10th year rounding off the reset of your skills.

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The return.

October 10th. Konoha 10 years after Naruto's death.

The third hokage is pacing in his office anbu agent dog and cat have found the people responsible for Naruto's death and have killed them as per their orders and have just finished giving the report when suddenly a pillar of flame emerges out of thin air that dies down after a second or two and Naruto is stood there dressed in a full black battle outfit consisting of full black anbu armour, a black trench coat with dark red flames around the bottom and black steel to caped boots with a 7 foot katana strapped to his back and a tanto strapped to both legs.

Hello oji-san. Naruto says

Anbu restrain him says the third hokage but Naruto just smacks them away and the proves that its him by using kyuuby's chakra.

Where have you been for the past 10 years says the third hokage

You might not believe me but I have been training with kami-sama and shinigami-sama says Naruto.

Could you put up a silencing seal up please hokage-sama as what I have to say next is classified information. Says naruto

The hokage presses a hidden switch that activates a seal to silence the room and says done.

I know what I hold and who my parents are. States Naruto

Then you should know why I didn't tell you at the time. I made your dad a stupid promise to not tell you untill you reach Chunin but seeing as you all ready know then I don't have to wait to give you your inheritance of their house and all their money.

And I suppose you want to become a ninja? Asks the hokage

Yes I do hokage-sama. says naruto

Then report to the chunin exam stadium 7am on Tuesday for a assessment of your current skills and to find out what rank you will get.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rank and inheritance.

Chunin exam stadium Tuesday 7am

Naruto stands before the hokage waiting to be told who he is fighting only to be informed that he is fighting a sanin and the hokage one after the other.

The rules of the fight are as followed it is a straight 1v1 fight between the toad sannin and Naruto then a 15 min break then a fight between Naruto and the hokage, there will be NO killing blows and no more than one summon from each side per fight! Anything else goes! Says the ref.

Naruto v the toad sage begin!

Both fighters leap to opposite ends of the arena and start going through hand seals earth release swamp of the underworld shouts the toad sage spits out a large swamp like puddle that is deeper than in appears to be, wind release great breakthrough mutters Naruto and exhales a large gush of wind towards the toad sage who applies chakra to his feet to stay put. Naruto draws his two tantos and engages the toad sage in a close quarters fight they continue this deadly dance of kunai on tanto for some time before Naruto manages to hit the toad sage with the but of his sword hard in the face knocking the toad sage out.

Naruto then goes on to forces the hokage into a stalemate.

12 pm hokage tower.

Naruto uzumaki after our fight and a talk with the ninja council I have decided to give you the rank of special jonin and you are to join the hunter nin department.

Your codename is reaper and you will is reaper, you are to go to Arashi's dry cleaners and ask about a full deep clean and repair for one black suit. Says the hokage

Yes hokage-sama. Where will I be staying? says Naruto

You will have a room at the hunter nin hq until you quit or I pull you out. Answers the hokage.

Thank you hokage-sama

Dismissed! Says the hokage

Yes sir responds Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The training, assignment and first mission from kami.

Naruto goes to the building he was told to, to those who don't know what to look for then it just looks like a dry-cleaning store but underneath it is the headquarters for the anbu.

I would like to know about a full deep clean and repair for a full black suit. says Naruto to the person at the desk

One moment let me just get the information up for you. Says the person at the desk then they proceed to push a button under the desk and a hidden door opens and a man in a porcelain mask with a rabbit design on it asks Naruto to follow him to his new living quarters and training area.

Who is meant to be training me rabbit-san asks naruto

I am responds rabbit.

Oh and reaper, welcome to hell! says rabbit

1 MONTH TIME SKIP.

Reaper your first solo mission is to track down a man know as the hood. The hood is a b rank Chunin missing nin of konoha and has been found to be selling village secrets to the highest bidder he has arranged a deal to sell defense plans to iwa and kumo at a lodge in a nearby village to the west.

Three days later Naruto arrives with one day before the deal is meant to happen and waits for his target to arrive. One day later Naruto spots his target arriving in the village center and finds out where he is staying and follows him there. That night Naruto moves in to kill his target while he sleeps and in accordance to the hunter nin rules and regulations he removes the head and all evidence from the body and uses a small fire jutsu and removes all evidence that he was ever there.

Naruto now begins his journey home.

When Naruto is half way home a bright light surrounds him and takes him to the Cort of kami.

Naruto I have a job for you. Says kami

What is it kami-sama? Asks Naruto

You are to track down a konoha missing nin known as orochimaru, he has developed a jutsu that can let him cheat death by taking over the body of someone else and gaining the rest of there life, as you can guess this is disrupting the natural Oder of life and death! This must not be allowed to continue, you must kill him and destroy any and all research and experiments he has.

It will be done kami-sama. Says Naruto. He then gets sent to the gates of konoha.

Naruto heads towards the hokage tower to give his report.

Hokage-sama I would like permission to track down and kill the snake sannin. Says naruto

Why do you want to do this? Asks the hokage

Because he has developed a jutsu that can let him cheat death by taking over the body of someone else and gaining the rest of there life and this is upsetting kami-sama and shinigami-sama. Answers naruto

Ok Naruto you have permission to do this but I want you to destroy any research, notes and experiments you find and if he has made his own hidden village destroy it and all people in it. Says the hokage

Thank you hokage-sama. Says Naruto.

Oh and naruto you will need to leave anything that could link this to konoha. Also go talk to the toad sage about where orochimaru will be. You will find the toad sage outside the hot springs. Says the hokage.

Yes hokage-sama. Respond Naruto.

Dismissed! Says the hokage

Naruto now head home for the night before getting all of his gear together and then makes a mental checklist of everything he is taking with him '500 kunai and shrunken, 3 foot of ninja wire, 1 months worth of rations,2 one man tents, 2 sets of clothes, 1 medium medkit with chakra pills, 2 tantos,1 9 foot katana,10 water purification tablets, sealing equipment, 1 map of the world with a compass, fire starting kit, 1 bingo book and 10 signal flares' with his kit prepared and sealed away with his weapons in their holsters and fresh clothes laid out he goes to bed for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Hunting the snake

Naruto heads to the hot springs and hears a man giggling perversely.

"PERVERT!" shouts naruto

The women on the other side of the fence hear this and wrap a towel round themselves and then go out and proceed to slap the perverted toad sage silly.

"So what do you want Naruto?" Asks the toad sage

"I want information about the whereabouts of orochimaru for a mission I have been given by kami and approved by the hokage." Says naruto

"Ok lets go somewhere else to discuss this." Says the toad sage

Naruto grabs the toad sage and shunshins to his room

"So where is he?" Asks Naruto

"He has just formed a new hidden village called sound located in the land of rice. It is a month round trip if you move non stop only stopping to sleep or eat." Answers the toad sage.

"What is your plan?" asks the toad sage.

"I plan to find and kill orochimaru as quietly as possible and then blow up the city with a load of high explosive tags I have made placed on key gas lines along with some placed on fuel storage facilities and other explosive items along with some on key village points to maximize destruction." Answers naruto

"That is a good plan just make sure it works and he is actually dead before you go." Responds the toad sage

TIME SKIP 2 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER.

'so this is the hidden sound village, now I just need to identify the key point in the gas lines, the fuel storage facilities and important village infrastructure and find orochimaru' thought Naruto.

Naruto then moves in the making sure nobody sees him and if anyone gets too close he can quietly kill them without compromising the mission.

Three hours later Naruto has rigged all of the explosives to the points the need to be and they are waiting to be detonated later with this done he starts to track orochimaru down.

Naruto locates him in his lab and then moves to kill him. The sannin senses naruto and quickly summons a snake to attack the space Naruto is occupying. Naruto quickly dispatches the summon and moves to fight the snake sannin with his 2 tantos.

"summoning style: Snake" shouts orochimaru. Naruto shifts into his stance and prepares for the snake to attack him which it does a few seconds later, Naruto responds to it moving by doing a diagonal slice at it with a tanto and following through wit a vertical cut to blind it.

Orochimaru sees that summons are mot working and proceeds to spit out the kusanagi sword, Naruto responds by sheathing his tantos and drawing his katana and they both move to engage each other in a close quarters fight. Naruto takes a horizontal swipe towards orochimarus left side which he blocks and uses his hight to try and throw Naruto of balance Naruto responds by shifting his footing. They continue this deadly swordplay for a little while but the disengage each other and they both start flying through hand seals with orochimaru finishing first "earth release: Mud balls jutsu" shouts orochimaru "wind release: Great breakthrough" mutters Naruto in response to orochimarus jutsu. Both attacks hit each other and Naruto's blows the mud balls away.

Naruto makes a single hand sign and summons 4 clones to help him, the clones start to make the hand seals for another great breakthrough while the real Naruto sneaks around orochimaru while he is distracted and draws his sword to slice orochimarus neck to kill him but orochimaru brings up a kunai to block the blade and engages Naruto in a kenjutsu battle once more they match each other swipe for swipe until Naruto uses his free hand to draw a tanto and manages to land a final clean cut across the snake sannins neck and the uses the katana to severe orochimarus head then seals it in a scroll and uses a large fire release jutsu to burn orochimarus body and all the research and leaves the village when he is a short distance away he makes a hand seal and shouts "Kai" blowing up the village to destroy all of the experiments then begins to head back towards konoha.

TIME SKIP 2 AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

The two Chunin guarding the north gate spot a lone figure heading towards the gate. "Halt! State your name and intentions for coming to konoha and show me your papers" one of the Chunin demands.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze returning from a solo ss rank mission" replies Naruto handing the man his id "very well. report to the hokage tower immediately" the other Chunin states.

Naruto collects his papers back and heads to the tower to file his initial report before heading home to write up the full report.

Naruto arrives at the tower and is sent in to see the hokage "mission accomplished hokage-sama" Naruto says, "well done. Now tell me what happened" orders the hokage.

"The mission went well with a small amount of mishaps such as I was under the impression that the hidden sound had civilians leaving in it but there where no civilians to be found any ware, the full details of my fight with orochimaru can be found in my full report you will receive at some point tomorrow." Says Naruto

Naruto hands the hokage two scrolls "in this scroll there is research on the curse seal that I thought me and the toad sage could look over to find a way to completely remove it from someone and in this other scroll there is the kusanagi sword and orochimarus head." Sas Naruto

"Well done Naruto you now have a weeks leave before you are required to do a mission again" says the hokage while filling out a form for Naruto to give to the person at the desk at the hq of the hunter ninja to receive the bounty of of orochimarus head.

"thank you sir" says Naruto.

"dismissed." Says the hokage


	6. AN

***A.N: I know this isn't a chapter but this needs saying.**

 **Sorry my creative flow is disrupted at the moment this fic is on halt untill further notice this is** **Not me abandoning this fic** **unfortunately I still haven't got a beta so the quality of my work is shocking and I don't think it I fair to you wonder full people to give you a unedited chapter full of errors. I have also encountered a few issues in life at the moment that are distracting me from writing this fic**

 **If anyone knows a beta who is looking to help a rookie out then please pm me and put a nice word in with the person thank you.**

 **I will be back when the life issues are dealt with and my flow has returned.**

 **Again I do desperately need a Beta to read this and help with mistakes and improving the flow of the story if anyone knows a beta or would like to help me out please pm me and I will respond ASAP.**

 **thank you.**

 **This is Minato-namikazetheyellowflash signing off.**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

 **AN: NARUTO WILL BE GOD-LIKE IN TERMS OF HIS ABILITY TO SNEAK PAST ANYONE HE WANTS WITHOUT GETTING NOTICED THIS IS BECAUSE OF HIS TRAINING. Sorry this chapter took so long to be released I had stuff to sort out and then I got the dreaded writers block.**

With his report filed Naruto heads home when he arrives at the uzumaki-namikaze compound he is summoned to the court of kami.

"Report Naruto." Orders kami

"Hai Kami-sama, after I finished my first mission as a hunter nin I asked for permission to go and hunt down and eliminate the snake sannin. It took me three weeks to get to the hidden sound and two days to set up the explosives to destroy the city, I then started to track down orochimaru and located him in his main research lab conducting research to improve a unknown seal that he has developed. I moved in silently to kill him but true to his title as a sannin he sensed me coming and sent a snake summon to attack me first, I quickly finished the summon and moved to engage orochimau in close quarters combat we the moved onto kenjutsu which got us nowhere so we disengaged each other and started to use ninjutsu to fight each other before going and engaging each other in a kenjutsu fight again with me landing a few hits before I managed to land a blow deep in his neck and the severed his head and sealed in a scroll and burned the body. I then left the village and activated the explosive tags leveling the village and headed home to give my report to the hokage and then you summoned me." Reported Naruto.

"Well done Naruto you will have a period of rest before I have a new target for you, I have a gift for you." Says kami before she waves her hand in the air and a 9ft katana with a black blade with a red edge on the blade, a black and red trimmed handle and a cross guard resembles a whirlpool is now in her hands, this weapon has two abilities that you will discover but I will tell you what they do but not how to use them as that is something you must learn to do by yourself. The first ability is that the sword can for lack of a better term it can catch incoming jutsu and send the back as a wave with equal or more force when you swing it and the other ability is it will never go dull or brake, use this gift well and make me, your mother and father proud as the shinigami has already released his soul from her stomach"

"Thank you kami-sama." Says Naruto.

"Your welcome, and your dismissed" says kami before sending him back home.

Naruto goes for a shower and gets changed before heading out to get some Ramen as he hasn't had it in a while.

Hi tusuchi-jiji, ayame-nee. Says naruto." Hi Naruto-kun, what can I do for you." Says tusuchi and ayame. "One bowl of pork ramen please." Asks Naruto.

"Coming right up." responds tusuchi.

"So Naruto-kun what have you been up to for the last three years?" Asked ayame.

"unfortunately that is classified information but I have found my role as a ninja" answered Naruto.

"Oh ok, how have you been?" replies ayame.

"I have been fine ayame-nee, how have you been?" Answers Naruto

I have been fine as well" ayame replies

"here you go naruto-kun" says tusuchi.

"Thank you" replies Naruto.

After Naruto finishes his Raman he decides to go see the hokage to find out where the toad sage is.

"is the hokage in?" Naruto asks the receptionist

"He is, can I take your name so I can let him know you wish to talk to him?" replies the receptionist

"Naruto uzumaki" replies naruto

"A Naruto uzumaki is here to see you hokage-sama" the receptionist tolled the hokage through the intercom.

"send him in" replies the hokage.

"the hokage will see you now" the receptionist.

"ah naruto-san" what can I do for you" asks the hokage

"I would like to talk to know if you could point me in the direction of a fuinjutsu master" responds Naruto

"I can but why do you ask about a fuinjutsu master?" Asks the hokage

"I would like to follow in my father's footsteps and learn fuinjutsu so I can preform my duty as a hunter nin better as containment fuinjutsu are quite handy to know how to do other wise I have to buy the containment and explosive tags which are quite expensive due to the rate I use them in" answers naruto

"I will call the toad sage back to konoha so he can give you training for a period of three years in this time you will be on the move so he can still keep in touch with konoha's information network" the hokage informed Naruto.

"Thank you hokage-sama. Will I need to pay for an A ranked training mission?" Asked naruto

"no as he has wanted to train you in fuinjutsu anyway he just wanted you to ask about it first" responded the hokage.

"just one more thing why was I chosen to hold they kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"I believe that the only reason he picked you was because he couldn't bring himself to ask another family to make a sacrifice that he himself wasn't willing to make." Says the hokage.

"thank you hokage-sama" says Naruto.

With this Naruto left the hokages office and went back home to practice using his new sword against shadow clones in his private training ground before going to bed for the night and resuming his training tomorrow.


	8. hutus

Dear readers I am sorry to inform you that this fanfic is on indefinite Hutus untill such point that my writers block goes and I get a beta reader to help with things I miss when reading it over before up loading if anyone is interested in beta reading (preferably having stories of there own or experience beta reading) the please pm me and I will respond.


	9. an 2

a.n. Unfortunately this story has to end here, due to a harshly written email basically saying I stole the idea for this story of an author from a different site (which for their information's is not correct and if your going to attempt this shit again please have the fore site to prove it!) and instead of me having to go through a lengthy process to prove otherwise I decided to stop writing this fanfiction due to this problem and a lack of bate writer and helpful reviews. Sorry to all those who enjoy this story I had the next ten chapters started and almost finished being edited by me then the email came through. Good bye readers and sorry.


End file.
